Arthur Constantine
M Human (Devotion) Paladin Lv 3 = +2, lawful good | Dawn's Knights 6'4", collar length blonde hair, shield is emblazoned with a rising sun. The Absolute Embodiment of Lawful Good, talks like the prince from Into the Woods combined with Bobby Fulbright. AC: 18 (chain mail and shield) | HP: 29 (3d10 hit dice) | Speed: 30 ft Saving Throws: '''Wis (+2), Cha (+5) '''Skills: '''Athletics (+5), Medicine (+2) '''Senses: '''passive Perception 10 '''Languages: Common, Elvish Divine Smite: When you hit a creature with a melee attack, can expend 1 spell slot to do an additional 2d8 plus 1d8 for every level above 1, to a maximum of 5d8, radiant damage. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is undead or a fiend. Divine Health: '''Immune to disease. Actions '''Javelin (5). +5 to hit, range 5ft or 30/120. 1d6+3 piercing. Blade of Righteousness (longsword). +5 to hit. 1d8 (or 1d10) + 3 slashing. This sword vibrates slightly when within 30 ft of undead or fiends, and glows gently when within 30 ft of celestials. The wielder feels pangs of guilt when doing contemplating or carrying out morally questionable actions. The hilt is reminiscent of a pair of wings. Divine Sense (1+cha mod/long rest). Can sense the location of any celestial, fiend, or undead, or any area under the effect of the hallow spell within 60 ft until the end of the next turn. Lay on Hands. From a pool of 5 x Paladin Level (15), can also cure 1 disease or poison instead using 5 from the pool. Channel Divinity (1/rest) * Sacred Weapon. imbues a weapon you are holding with positive energy, for 1 min you add your CHA mod to attack rolls made with the weapon and it emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 ft beyond that. It becomes magical for the duration. It ends if you are no longer holding or carrying the weapon or fall unconsious, or as part of any other aciton on your turn. * Turn the Unholy. present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring fiends and undead. All fiends and undead within 30 ft that can see or hear you must make a WIS saving throwm being turned for 1 min or until it takes damage on a failure. Turned creatures must spend their turns trying to get as far away from you as possible and cannot willingly move within 30 ft of you and can't take reactions. It can only use the dash action or try to escape from any effect preventing it from moving, or if it has nowhere to go, it can use the dodge action. Reactions Protection. Can impose disadvantage on a creature you can see when they attack a creature within 5 ft of you and you are using a shield. Spellcasting Cha: SAB +5, SSDC 13, can prepare up to cha mod + 1/2 paladin level (4) Level 1: ''protection from evil and good, sanctuary, cure wounds, ''3 more Other items 45 gold, a locket with a picture of his family, 50 ft hemp rope, a small flashlight, 2 ink pens and a small worn notepad with daily notes, a flip phone, the Hedley U student policy handbook, a subway card, a key ring. Category:NPC Category:Dawn's Knights Category:Students